Someone Like You
by MisfitsMadness
Summary: Harry and Zayn of One Direction, X Factor 2010. Fictional, in progress. Zayn/Harry.
1. Different

It was different with the other boys. Just messing- hugs, ruffling of hair, sitting on laps- just a bit of fun. Bromances, Harry thought people called them.

But not with _him_. Not with his hazel green eyes, his jet black hair, his light brown skin. Not with the way he spoke, the way he laughed, the things he said, the feeling Harry got when their eyes met…how it felt to be talking to him in those rare, precious moments when Louis and Niall were busy chatting to fans and Liam was having extra vocal coaching. With Zayn it was different. Right from the start.

There was something about that boy. Something about him that made Harry's stomach flip and his heart beat a little bit faster. He loved all the attention from the girls, of course he did. But not one of them had given him the butterflies he felt when he caught Zayn smiling at him, or when their shoulders grazed against each other. If he caught any of the fan girls flirting with Liam or Louis and Niall he would laugh and tease them. But he failed to find any humour in girls giggling with Zayn, touching him...wrapping their arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug- Harry didn't find any of that funny at all. On the contrary, it made him feel rather sick.


	2. Something There

A few weeks had gone by. Several weeks, actually. The time had flown and yet somehow they were still in the X Factor. One Direction had made it through to the semi finals and were one of the favourites to win. Harry couldn't believe it- he felt like he was on a rollercoaster that was spinning out of control and he loved every minute of it. A lot had happened over the past few weeks and within the band relationships were getting stronger and stronger- Harry found that his bromance with Louis was loved and adored by the fans, Liam and Zayn had got closer and Niall- well Niall was lovely.

A few weeks in, they had done a group twitcam, and though Harry thought it would be a success, he had managed to get into a fight with Zayn. He couldn't even remember what it was about but it had bothered him at the time and seemed to bother Zayn too- he pushed him and he remembered Zayn calling him a 'twat' or something. They made up shortly after but Harry couldn't help but wonder why Zayn got to him so much. He pushed his buttons in a way that none of the other boys did- he challenged him.

The whole thing had affected Zayn too. Zayn wasn't as sensitive or as aware of feelings in general as some of the other boys were, but he sensed the difference in the way he acted around Harry compared to the others. He hated not talking to him. But then, when they were talking, sometimes it was the best thing ever and other times it grated on him, like he had something to prove. He didn't know what, so he tried to push it to the back of his mind. It was all very confusing and he figured that since Louis and Harry were practically inseparable, he wasn't top of Harry's list of priorities anyway so he may as well just get on with the competition and not let it trouble him. But it was easier said than done. There was something between them that he couldn't quite put his finger on, and sometimes he could swear Harry thought the same.

It was the Sunday night when they got back to the house, elated at having been put through to the semis. All five boys were on top of the world, tucked up in the bedroom they shared. Harry stared up at the ceiling through the dark, smiling to himself about the Xtra Factor – Zayn had showed off his dancing skills by doing a little spin and they had laughed together about it afterwards. Harry remembered squeezing his shoulders, and Zayn smiling at him- that cheeky smile with the twinkle in his eyes.

It was a cold night and Harry suddenly felt even colder. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to be away from him. Away from…Zayn. He was just on the other side of the room and yet it felt like he was a million miles away. Harry gulped, fighting back the ridiculous urge to go to him – to talk to Zayn, lie with him- whatever, just _something. _He turned around in bed, forcing himself to think of something else- anything else.

A few feet away Zayn was wrapped up with his eyes closed but he wasn't sleeping. Far from it- his mind was racing, his thoughts a confused mess as he tried to force his brain to think about anything- anything other than a certain Harry Styles.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd place! They were all so happy. Of course, it would have been amazing to win, but they were over the moon for Matt and they were going to get signed by Simon anyway. It was the happiest week of their young lives.

And yet, though Harry would never mention it aloud, something was unsettling him. Something was causing him to loose sleep. There was a dull ache in his heart, despite his smiles for the cameras. Zayn.

A day or two after the final (Harry couldn't remember which day exactly because the whole X Factor experience had been such a whirlwind), Zayn had gone public about his relationship with Geneva Lane. The paps had taken pictures of them kissing after the final. Zayn had tweeted her saying he loved her. It wasn't as if it was a surprise to Harry. He had known they were together for weeks. They all had. It had bothered Harry but he didn't let himself dwell on it too much. Boys would be boys and Zayn was certainly no exception to that rule.

The truth was, after Belle Amie left the X Factor he and Zayn had grown even closer- they were inseparable during their video diary in week five and Harry had felt- hoped, rather, that Zayn would realise he didn't need Geneva to be happy. But then they had fought on the night of the twitcam, and though Harry had convinced himself at the time that it was over some little thing and Zayn was just being annoying, in hindsight he could see that it was because Zayn kept texting Geneva – talking to her, occasionally meeting up with her….

And now that they had gone public it seemed all the more real. Harry felt like his heart had been ripped out, like there was a cold slice of ice in his brain. He found himself picturing them together…kissing the way he had seen them in the photos. Geneva's arms around Zayn's neck, their lips touching. Harry couldn't get those images out of his mind- and though he tried not to, he found himself picturing other things they would do together. He thought about Geneva putting her hands on Zayn, Zayn touching her, laying her down on the bed…It was enough to drive Harry mad.

The morning after the X Factor wrap party, Harry discovered some of Zayn's tweets. The first was Zayn replying to a fan saying something like 'yeah me and harry are actually dating' and the second: 'hes so perfect his curly hair just does it 4 me x' Harry knew Zayn was joking but it didn't stop his heart fluttering as he read over the tweets several times and wondered what possessed Zayn to only answer this particular fan. And to talk about him- Harry. It made him happy and sad at the same time- happy because Zayn had taken notice of him, and sad because he didn't like the power Zayn had over him. His words and what he felt about things had such a big effect on him and Harry thought this was wrong. Especially since Zayn had a girlfriend.

It was an issue he had to face on Tuesday evening when Zayn burst in his room at the hotel they had been staying at since the X Factor had finished. Zayn had just been outside in the rain, buying some chocolate with Niall. Harry was lying on his bed, listening to his ipod and Zayn was the last person he felt like seeing. As Zayn sank onto the sofa near the door, launching into a speech about how bad the weather was and the crazy fans at the shop Harry nodded and tried not to look at how the rain had soaked his brown skin, or his eyelashes, or think about how adorable his thick Bradford accent was.

'And then they wouldn't stop asking me about Geneva', he was saying. 'I mean come, I've got a girlfriend, I haven't killed anyone, you know?'

Harry gave a non-committal grunt. 'What's that supposed to mean?', Zayn snapped.

'Well I don't know', Harry began reluctantly. 'They've got a right to be angry, you kept it a secret for weeks and they love you…', Harry's voice began to crack as he pushed on, his own anger growing as he spoke. 'You've abandoned them. They must be heart-broken'

Zayn blinked at Harry for a minute, before bursting out laughing. 'Harry! Come on mate, those fans hardly know me! I seriously doubt they're actually heart-broken!'.

'Everything's just one big joke to you isn't it, Zayn?', Harry shouted as his friend continue to laugh. He swung his legs off the bed so he could walk towards him, suddenly determined to give Zayn a piece of his mind. 'Well I'd appreciate it if you keep me out of your jokes from now on'

'What?' said Zayn, looking up at him. He had stopped laughing now and looked rather concerned. 'What are you talking about Harry?'

'On twitter', Harry fumed, leaning against the wall. 'Telling some fan that me and you are dating-'

'Oh mate, lighten up!', Zayn protested-

'He's so perfect! That's what you said', Harry snapped.

'So?', Zayn replied, frowning now, and seemingly annoyed. 'You _are _perfect'

He was standing up now too, and Harry moved away from the wall to face him. He was furious. Couldn't Zayn be serious for one second? Why did he have to persist in messing around? Couldn't he see what he was doing to him?

'You're ridiculous, Zayn Malik', Harry spat. 'You make me sick'

'Better than being a miserable twat for no reason', Zayn retorted as he took a step towards Harry. They were very close now and Harry's heart was beating fast as Zayn's eyes rested on his lips. Harry wasn't sure what was happening- all he knew was that time had stood still and the only thing in the world was this moment. This precious moment with this boy, who was moving closer…closer…

His lips were warm and soft as Harry sank into them, kissing him fully like Zayn was all he had ever wanted. Zayn's hands were on his back and Harry arms wrapped around Zayn's neck as the kiss deepened, their tongues battling, their body's pressing together. Their lips parted as Zayn pushed Harry gently onto the bed behind them and positioned himself above him. Harry instinctively wrapped his legs around Zayn and whimpered from the pleasure of being even closer to him. And before he knew it Zayn was trailing open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and neck and collar bone and Harry couldn't help but moan his name out loud, his hands wandering beneath the material of Zayn's hoodie. Zayn groaned and began tugging at Harry's shirt. Harry lifted his arms to help him remove it and felt himself blush as Zayn's gorgeous eyes took in his torso. Zayn stared at him for a while, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly. 'Is something wrong, Mr Malik?' Harry giggled, gazing at him tenderly.

'No!', Zayn replied, his eyes meeting Harry's as he seemed to come back to his senses slightly. 'It's just…you're so…perfect'

Harry blushed harder than ever as Zayn lowered his head and kissed Harry's naked torso, his light brown hands travelling over Harry's pale white skin and his mouth- that delicious mouth of his sucked gently on Harry's pink nipples. 'Zayn…Zayn…', Harry moaned writhing around and praying he would never stop. He was in heaven. Then after what seemed like several sunlight days, Zayn came up for air and Harry threw his arms around his neck again, crashing his lips to Zayn's and kissing him with even more urgency than before, thrusting his hips upwards so that his crotch grazed against the beautiful boy on top of him. They were both moaning in unison now and just as Harry began tugging desperately at Zayn's hoodie, there was a loud knock. They broke apart, their arms still wrapped around each other.

'Boys we need you downstairs in five minutes', their minder's voice rung through the door.


End file.
